


The stars agaisnt us (RE-EDITED)

by froggykakyoin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a fashion designer, Everyone is either a 3rd year or in college, F/M, Family Issues, Farmer Daichi, Kurro and bokuto are also farmers, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, sad shits gonna happen, teacher suga, ushijima and daichi are kinda friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggykakyoin/pseuds/froggykakyoin
Summary: When Sugawara ends up in a small country town for his student teacher gig, He stays with a small family in the middle of the town. He has too balance work, Friendship and making sure his new friend does'nt drown himself in self pitty. But oh god the neighbor is hot
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	1. The fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> bruh ok so took down the og one cause holy shit all my years of grammar went down the shit hole but uhh yeah here's the same one but actually better.

Sugawara sighs looking at the small town he was going to be staying at for half a school year. He had joined an amazing college program which let him get a student teaching gig in schools that really needed the extra help. He would be staying with a local family who was being so kind to let him stay with him. As he pulled up to the yamaguchi's household, he let out a small happy sigh.

Everyone said country life was so simple. He took a few minuets to finish his song on the radio humming as he texted all his friends and family he was safe and arrived, even posting a selfie on instagram before getting out and shutting the door to his car, and went to the trunk. He grabbed his things and made his way over to the door, where he was greeted by a middle aged woman who hugged him almost immedatly. "Hello dear! its so nice to finally meet you! Please come in! My name is Hana!" she cooed as Sugawara jumped a bit at the sudden hug but hugged back.

"T-Thank you ma'am" he said gently, slowly making his way inside and setting his things down. He didn't even notice the whole Yamaguchi family on the couch. The youngest of 3, was the first one to talk. 

"Mama he is probably overwhelmed m-maybe give him some..." she got quiet from the way her mother glared at her. "I appoligize for my rude daughter, That's emica she's 17, Then Her older brother Kaito who is 19 and the oldest Akane who is 20" She cooed as the kids waved at their names being said. The youngest looked timid, dark brown hair with braids and green eyes, she looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Emica go help sugawara with his things" Hana called earning a small nod from the younger girl who leaped up and did as told. "Oh please call me koushi!" he replied as emica showed him to his rooms holding his bag. Once the door was closed emica had placed the bags down, "Thank you-" before Sugawara could finish yamaguchi interrupted him "P-Please call me tadashi! I really hate the name emica, its too femine" She rambled nervously. Suga listened to her and sighs softly, with a small smile "Ok tadashi, thank you for helping me" he said gently as she nods before quickly leaving before suga could say more. When he looked over to see them gone he just sighed and started unpacking his things. 

After he finished unpacking, Suga decided to go and find Tadashi. When he went downstairs he was to busy looking around, when he felt someone knock into him. He feel back with a small gasp as the person infont of him dropped whatever they were holding, Looking down at him "Holy hell im so sorry!" they said quickly moving closer to Suga. Said boy just rubbed his eyes "no no its fine-", He interrupted himself when he felt strong hands grab his hips, pulling him back on his feet,with a small yelp.

He finally opened his eyes and soon reggreted it, A very muscular man in a white tank top with some logo he wasn't paying attention too, very short hair, sweat dripping down his face as Suga looked into his dark brown eyes. "Um sir?" The man said as Suga snapped out of his headspace. "Oh!Oh my god no im so sorry I hadn't seen you coming...what is your name?" "Sawamura Daichi, But everyone around here calls me Daichi!" He exclaimed. "Sugawara Koshi, but everyone calls me Suga" The silver-haired boy replied scratching at the back of his neck nervously. Daichi just chuckled and nodded "I don't think I've seen you around here before, espicsally in the yamaguchi household" he mused and god suga couldn't get over the thick accent, thick and sweet like syrup. 

"O-Oh well Im actually in my last year of collage, and im trying to be a elementary teacher. And I got a student assistant job down here and the yamaguchis are in a program for them to let me use their spare room." He replied with a nervous grin, "So i'll be here for while" he mused. Daichi nods with a smile "Then I'll make sure to talk to you more suga" he mused before taking his box he was holding earlier and walked back outside. Suga took a deep breath when he saw Tadashi standing there at the kitchen doorway with a small smile, Suga laughed nervously trying to think of a lame excuse before the teenager came over and gripped his hands. 

"That's our neighbor sawamura! He's really sweet" The freckled teen mused. Suga raised a brow and shoved said girl away gently. "What makes you think I have some little crush on him?" he replied raising a brow. Tadashi slowly grew more stiff as she looked down "I-I just saw the rainbow flag on your pin and thought that you might be..." she didn't finish the sentace as she just looked away "I'm sorry" she said timidly looking like she was gonna cry. Suga sighs and went over and pats her head "I am...Im sorry I seemed mad I was just told to be careful about that stuff around here, But thank you" he mused patting her head. She looked up at him with a small smile before looking around the room, and pullimh on his hand gently. "C-Can we talk then,,," tadashi mumbles as suga nods smiling. 

Tadashi led the boy up the stairs and into her own room and sat down on her bed. He could tell by the way the teen was sitting it was a imporatant topic. "What would you like to tell me dear?" he said gently. The freckled girl suddenly looked up at him quickly "I-I've never met someone like you...In real life. Someone whos openly gay." she said quickly. "B-But...I've never told anyone this and I don't know why I want to tell you but...I trust you" she said quickly. She was tearing up quickly ignoring the tears as she pulled her bangs out of her face. "I-I think...No...I Know that im t-trans" she whimpers. Suga looked at her with caring eyes and a small smile, Before he could actually start speaking, he was interrupted "A-And My dysphoria is really affecting me And I cant push it back anymore. I-I Have a boyfriend too, Online. He lives a city over and he accepts me and That's the one reason im still in this hell hole and I just-" his chocked out rambling was interrupted when suga hugged him gently. "I'll help make sure your life is better tadashi." he said gently making the quivering boy in his arms start -sobbing quietly and hugging onto him. "T-thank you" he chocked out getting a small smile from the silver haired boy. And that's when suga knew that he picked the right home to help this poor boy.


	2. Look Im not 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga meets a asshole 5 year old girl that might hate him but he meets her family and...oh. And Asahi has news!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH IM SO SORRRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! Its been so busy and tsksk im sorry but im almost done writing the Next part.

Sugawara, A rather strong independent man , Found himself getting bombarded by 5 and 6 year olds yelling about all his different flaws. "Mrs.Kitoshi why does the new teacher have a wart under his eye?" a certain 5 year old girl yelled out ,making Suga's smile get just a bit more duel. "Sweetie that's not a wart its called a mole or a beauty mark" The older woman exclaimed with a small smile reading 'don't take it personally'. 

After about 5 more minuets of the rapid questions, sugawara was finally introduced to the children by taking attendance. A certain girl stuck out, well her name at least. "Sawamura himiko" "here!" the small voice rang in his head as he immediately recognized the name, his cheeks were getting rosy remembering the interaction from a few days ago, as he clears his throat. Mrs.Kitoshi seemed to smile as Sugawara started talking to the class.

At the end of the day sugawara was able to greet the parents who picked the kids up. Most of the parents seemed sweet and kind, some cranky and not in the mood too talk. But then he saw himiko get picked up by a vey fimilar face. "Oh Suga! I didn't know you had gotten the job here! Well I guess you've met my niece" Daichi mused. And then he gave one of those heart stopping smiles. Sugawara seemed to grow more red through out the whole conversation. "Yeah she's sweet"" suga mused with a small smile, because that was far from the truth since all she did was call him fat and 'looked too much like a old guy to be a student'. Daichi kept smiling happily as they kept up the small talk. 

The whole conversation lasted for 5 minuets and that's the one thing suga though about on his way back to the house. But of course once inside he lost his train of thought when his phone lit up with a a single text. "face time tonight have big news" -asahi. His face smile got wider as he responded with a "everything ok?". He then heard a loud yell, sounding like a argument between tadashi and his mother. Suga hesitated but decided not to listen in and goes up stairs. "yes its actually amazing news" asahi replied making suga regain his smile and finally got to work on his lesson plans for tomorrow.

Before Sugawara knew it the clock on his phone read 9:00. "shit" he mumbles as he went and grabbed his laptop and got to calling him. A few rings before asahi joined with a smile. The man had longish brown hair sloppily pulled back into a half bun, the brunette was wearing what seemed like a t-shirt which was very different from what the other mans normal style was.   
"Asahi!!" Suga said quickly with a smile as said brunette smiled sheepishly 

"hey suga-" "OH IS THAT SUGAWARA" "yes Yuu" Asahi sighs as a new face came onto the screen, The black spikey hair and blonde streak at the front made Suga's grin widen "Noya!! Ah its been so long!" he mused with a grin as Noya waved he kissed Asahi's cheek and smiles happily "I was just about to shower so I'll see you later!" he mused happily then walking off the screen happily.

"Bye Bye!" suga called the focusing his attention back to Asahi "so...What's the good news?!" he said quickly. Asahi gave that same sheepish smile and held up his hand then, The new addition to his hand was a silver ring with small diamonds incrusted into it in the shape of mini stars. Suga gasped a lot louder then it probably should have been. "ASAHI!! Oh my god who asked!" He said quickly.

"Yuu did. He did it at a park in the middle of the night after date night" He mused with a chuckle, watching sugawara squeal like a little girl. "Ahh! I'm so excited for you 2! Are you guys going to take names or anything?" He pressed as asahi let out a small chuckle. "I'm gonna take his name. Nishinoya Asahi" He mused gently with a grin, he honestly looked so excited suga felt so happy for them. "That's amazing Ahh I cant wait to help you plan your wedding and I'm so excited for you two!"

The two talked for a while before Suga hung up taking a deep breath and smiling. After he changed he made his way to the bathroom and gave a small knock. "...P-please leave" A small voice chocked out, sounded like tadashi. Suga frowned as he gently knocked again "It's Me suga, can I come in?" He sai din a calming town as there was a shift and tadashi opened the door. Suga took in the scene of hair in the sink and tadashi standing there with short choppy hair and him crying as he gently closed the door "Tadashi...What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi nishinoya, I love that ok. also there's some depressing stuff next chapter so a fair warning. Please leave comments for ideas or thoughts, kudos are always apparated thank you!


	3. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE! It starts at "they stayed like this..." And ends at 'because he was pissed'

Tadashi would not speak as he took his place sitting back in the corner. As suga tried pressing more questions in a kindly manner the air just got more tense. With a sigh suga sat on the edge of the bath tub and looked at him, sitting in silence for a few moments before finally speaking up "your hair's a bit choppy, would you like me to fix it?" he said gently earning a small nod from the younger boy. Tadashi moved and sat on the toilet seat brining his knees up to his face again as suga gently started fixing the edges. 

A few minuets later Suga finished and smiles gently at him and guided him up to the mirror, watching Tadashi look up at the mirror with a sudden star struck look in his eye. HE gave a small sad smile as he looked at Sugawara and gently hugged the silver haired man. Suga hesitates but gently hugs back and rubs small circles in his back.

They stayed like that for a few minuets, before Tadashi pulled back and sat on the toilet seat watching Suga. Suga hummed softly as he opened the door and grabbed the broom sweeping it up. He glanced over at Tadashi. He seemed to have struck a nerve when the soft spoken kid finally spoke "I-It happened quick" he mumbles softly. The silver head looked over making sure not to push too hard as he watched the other stiffen more. "I was walking after school and...the shop keeper of the store I was passing said he needed some help with moving a sign." his voice quivered as he nuzzles his knees. "And he gave me some water after we moved his sign. A-And..." He started tearing up as Suga moved closer rubbing his back as he continued. "The last thing I remember is him coming closer" He sniffled. "When I woke up...Sawamura was there telling me to wake up with no pants or binder" He chocked out as Sugawara kept rubbing his back frowning. "H-He told me what happened and helped me home, T-Then mom started yelling how I was home later then she wanted me too" he sobbed gripping onto Sugawara then hugging him tightly as he let the other cry. He would find out who did this to him because he was pissed. 

Tadashi cried more before eventually calming down and sniffling "I-Im tired" he mumbles as Sugawara nods rubbing through his hair gently as they both didn't bother to move for a few more minuets. Eventually Tadashi tugged on his shirt and gently stood up rubbing his face. "Thank you for letting me talk im-" "Don't apologize, You didn't do anything wrong" Sugawara cut off hugging him gently again, Tadashi nodding. Tadashi finally slipped out of his grasp and walked to his room as Sugawara sighed gripping at his shirt.

In Tadasis room he immediately laid down turning the lights off and texted his boyfriend

-Tadashi :Are you home?

-Kei: Yeah But its very late So if you want to come go through the window

-Tadashi: Ok I am coming over if that's alright?

-Kei :Alright babe be careful

Tsukishima was pretty worried as he looked at the messages. He never asked to come over and on top of that this late at night. So there he sat in his desk chair, watching out the window for said boy to come through biting at the end of his pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this is so short and so late but we get a interaction with the boys soon. Also some shit has come up and Im not good mentally so im sorry if these chapters get dark


	4. update

hey guys! I think I am going to stop working on this series, I will keep writing more stuff but I just really am not feeling this anymore. I just don't like the idea anymore but I will work on more stuff, Im sorry again!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! So like I said earlier I re-edited this, Hopefully its better :), I'm going to try and post once a week. Please leave kudos and comments I apperciate them all! If you'd like to find me im mostly active on insta @red.riot.official


End file.
